Thunderstorm
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Some HaruTam fluffy story I was writing out of boredom. It's kinda cliché but I worked hard on it. Heh...


Lightning cracked across the sky. Thunder roared. The rain beat down on the roof and slapped against the windows in a horrible chorus of fright! On the radio played the forecast. Rain and thunder and lightning. Power had gone out about an hour ago and even though the residents of this house could turn it back on they were too afraid to do so. One of them... The only one home at the moment was frozen in place.

Haruhi sat in her room on the floor. She was shaking terribly and so afraid she had to close her eyes and cover her ears, as if she could block out the storm. Today was Tuesday. She was supposed to be at school. But right before she was ready to leave there was a down pour. So Haruhi stayed put. Barricading herself in her room was he best idea to keep herself safe. So here she was... In a fetal position in the corner of the room, getting dirt and dust on her school clothes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Haruhi looks up. "Wh-who's there?" She stutters, flinching at another lightning strike.

No answer... Only the doorknob shaking, twisting around back and forth. It seemed like whoever was out there was desperate to get inside. Gathering up all her courage Haruhi slowly brings herself to her feet. She stopped to pick up a rolling pin. You never know... Haruhi quckly yanked the door open, shocked at what she sees. His familiar smile and blonde hair hgreets her. What was Tamaki senpai doing here? He was supposed t o be at school. His clothes were soaked and his hair was drenched. What an unusual sight.

"Tamaki senpai?" She asked. "Wh-what are you doing... Here?"

"Oh my beautiful daughter!" Tamaki dramatically exclaimed as he pulled Haruhi into a tight hug. "Are you alright?!"

Haruhi flinched but she accepts the embrace. "Yeah... I'm fi-..." There was another clap of thunder and she squeaks. "F-fine! I-I-I'm fine!"

But of course her body language showed him otherwise. Tamaki steps into the house and gently sets the rolling pin on the counter. "No you're not." He said. "Sit down and let daddy help."

"But Tamaki..." Haruhi starts.

"No buts!" Tamaki interrupts. "Have a seat..."

She knew she couldn't argue with him. When Tamaki wanted to help someone he would not stop insisting until he was able to. Letting out a sigh Haruhi sits herself down on the living room floor. She looks and listens for Tamaki. The soft clink of china told her he was in the kitchen. That club president always wanted to look after her. And as annoying as she thought it was it was also kind of sweet. Moments later he emerged with a hot cup of tea in one hand and a blanket draped over his arm.

Soft padding of his footsteps on the carpeted flooring. He offers Haruhi a sweet smile. She was still scared. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and was visibly trembling because of the storm. Tamaki sighs as he makes his way into the room, kneeling down by her side. A sudden warmth surrounds her as the blanket was draped over her shoulders. Timid hands accepted the tea cup and Haruhi forces a smile to match his and takes a sip of the tea. That fake smile becomes real soon after she took another sip and then puts the cup down by her side.

"Thanks..." She mumbled., pulling the blanket over herself even more.

Tamaki's smile grew and he nods. "Not a problem..."

Just as Haruhi wanted to say something else an especially bright zig zag flew across the sky and it was followed by an extra loud boom of thunder. This time Haruhi screams! She knocks over her tea cup accidentally and clings to the closest thing to her. That things just happened to be Tamaki. His daughter's whole body was shaking. Her grip was tight. He could have sworn she was crying... She was crying! Immediately he pulls her closer. Tamaki lifts the weeping girl into his lap. He places his hand to the back of her head, sighing.

"Haruhi... Daddy's little girl..." He whispers into her ear. "It's going to be ok. I'm here for you. Don't cry I'm here..."

Gently he adjusts his grip on the girl. Knowing Haruhi was crying almost made him want to cry as well But he just couldn't lose it... Not in front of Haruhi.

Gently he adjusts his grip on the frightened daughter of his. Knowing Haruhi was crying made Tamaki want to cry. But he would keep a hold on himself. He wouldn't lose it. He had to set an example. Tamaki started rocking his body back and forth, cradling Haruhi in his arms to soothe her the best he could. Tamaki was the first to learn Haruhi was afraid of thunderstorms but she's never reacted quite like this. Her face was buried into Tamaki's shoulder. Warm tears rolled down her flushed cheeks and left water marks in the blonde's uniform. Tamaki allowed himself another sigh... Poor Haruhi.

Even though he was drenched the feeling of being held so close to him causes Haruhi to relax. She hears the sigh. Tamaki probably looked at her differently now. He was probably getting sick of having to hold her like this... But little to her knowledge Tamaki, he was happy to comfort her. He would sit here for hours on end if it meant Haruhi would feel better. Haruhi felt a hand beneath her chin and he looked up. Her puffy brown eyes met Tamaki's calm purple. She bit her lip, worried.

"Haruhi..." Was all Tamaki said before he pressed his lips to her forehead.

Her cheeks turned pink but Haruhi can't help but smile. When he pulled away she looks in his eyes again. "Thanks Tamaki... For everything."

Tamaki didn't even get to say you're welcome. Haruhi's eyes became lidded and she ever so gracefully drifted off to sleep. The look that was once fear melted away into a relaxed smile. This made Tamaki smile as well. As the girl slept in his arms he again starts to rock her back and forth. He occasionally whispered sweet nothings into his daughter's ear. Her head rested on his chest and a hand was clutching the fabric on his shirt and she lay in his lap, comfortably. It's wasn't the most comfortable for Tamaki but he didn't mind at all. He would sit here just like this... Until the storm was over...

~ThE eNd


End file.
